The Streak
by Beth C
Summary: Well this came about after listening to the song “The Streak” by Ray Stevens. I couldn’t help but wonder just what would Master Jinn think about his Padawan performing such an act?


The Streak  
  
-By Beth C  
  
Summary: Well this came about after listening to the song "The Streak" by Ray Stevens. I couldn't help but wonder just what would Master Jinn think about his Padawan performing such an act? More for fun than anything else.  
  
Rating: PG-13, there is some nudity after all.  
  
Feedback: Trekie386@aol.com *waves hand* You WILL leave feedback – you know you want to!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in the Star Wars universe belongs to me – I just visit there to have fun. Thank you George Lucas for giving us such fun characters to play with! Don't sue, no money is being made off this fic. (Like someone would really pay for this- HA!)  
  
*****  
  
As meeting rooms went this was not one of the worst he had ever seen, but it was running a close second. The large red drapes had been pulled closed to block out the sounds of the raging thunderstorm outside. However, as a consequence, it plunged most of the room into darkness, save for the light of a few scattered candles that were sitting in glass holders on the wooden table. The storm had knocked out the power a while ago, thus forcing the negotiations to proceed by candlelight.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master, squinted into the blackness surrounding him to try to locate the delegate to whom he had just been speaking. The Accorians were shorter than Humans, and their dark blue skin tone blended in nicely with the shadows, making it hard for him to find anyone in the room even though he knew there were at least five other people present. It didn't help that their dark eyes absorbed the light and reflected nothing back.   
  
He was trying to negotiate a prisoner exchange, as Accor was holding three political prisoners from a neighboring system, Balmeir. Balmeir, in retaliation had taken four Accorians hostage. The two planets had argued until the Jedi were sent in to mediate the dispute, free the prisoners and reestablish the trade routes. Balmeir was known for its high Bacta production facilities while Accor was essential in the production of Hran Spice – one of the most desired seasonings across the galaxy. With both worlds feuding, trade had virtually stopped, thereby causing shortages and rising demand which meant higher prices.  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed at his forehead with the fingers of his right hand, trying to massage away the beginnings of a headache. Neither side was willing to back down in the slightest. Right now he was dealing with the very stubborn Accorians, tomorrow it would be the Balmeri as they liked to call themselves. All this squinting was causing his head to throb in a most unwanted manner.   
  
He had dismissed his apprentice hours ago to go back to their assigned room after getting something to eat. There really wasn't anything his sixteen year old Padawan could help with and the boy had already forgone the morning meal to attend the briefings. When the briefings had stretched past the midday meal with no sign of ending, he had asked for a recess and sent Obi-Wan out to get something to eat, then to report back to their assigned room and await his Master's return.  
  
Qui-Gon's own stomach growled lightly in protest of the long wait for nourishment. It seemed like the Accorians could talk for days without eating, or even sleeping. He wanted nothing more than for them to come to an agreement of any one thing so he could call for another recess and adjourn for the day. Pushing his current thoughts of food from his mind, he stood up to interrupt the nearest delegate that was speaking in its lightly accented voice.  
  
"Excuse me, Grand Dem Canil." Qui-Gon spoke firmly. "I do not see why you have asked the Jedi here if you are not willing to at least take some of our suggestions under consideration." He began walking the length of the room while continuing his speech.  
  
"We have been discussing your views on the situation, but you have to allow for some flexibility in order to achieve your goals. As rigid as you have set your current demands, this feud could go on forever." He stepped away from the table for a moment to peek outside at the storm.   
  
It was still pouring outside, the rain falling in heavy sheets. A flash of lightning illuminated the courtyard outside before plunging it back into darkness. A very loud rumble of thunder followed. The building he was currently in was one of four in the main capitol city area. The other three housed living quarters for visiting dignitaries, a recreation area, and a food hall. They were arranged in a diamond shape with the meeting hall being at the top, and the recreation at the bottom, symbolizing this planet's dedication to work first – play second.  
  
He was about to turn back to the delegates when a slight movement outside was caught by the corner of his eye. He focused his full attention to the speck of movement. Someone was lurking in the bushes in between the meeting hall and the recreation hall. With the next flash of lightning he scanned the bushes. He was rewarded with the person leaping from one bush and trying to run to the next one before the light died away. He was unprepared for the identity of the stalker.   
  
The light faded quickly but not before Qui-Gon had glimpsed the flesh colored skin of his apprentice. There was no one else on the planet with their skin tone. What in the world was Obi-Wan doing outside in this downpour hopping from bush to bush like a Dragoian wildcat? His mind replayed the glimpse he had gotten and he realized that his Padawan was showing a bit too much skin, as if he had removed his tunic.  
  
He tried to access the master-apprentice bond they shared but found that the young boy had his shields tightly in place. Whatever he was up to, he certainly did not want his master to know. His eyes tried again to locate his wayward student at the next flash of lightning, but the boy had already disappeared from view. Disgusted and frustrated now at his padawan's obviously disobeyal of orders, Qui-Gon dropped the drape back down and turned back to the table. Now he wanted even more to settle this so he could search out and reprimand his young charge.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized as he realized that they had been speaking to him, and were waiting an answer. "The weather here is very distracting. Please repeat the question." He bowed humbly then returned to his seat.   
  
It was nearly over a half-hour later when he finally managed to achieve what could be considered a breakthrough of sorts. The Accorians grudgingly agreed to a face to face meeting with two representatives from Balmeir in a twoday. Qui-Gon sighed and tried to contact Obi-Wan through the bond, with no luck. The young man still had his shields up and very tight.  
  
His headache was now full-blown and everything he tried only made it worse. He wanted to adjourn now, and get some much needed rest, not to mention locate Obi-Wan for a good scolding. He sipped at a glass of water, trying to think of a good way to bring this meeting to an acceptable end. Rest and food, yes both would be good.  
  
As it turned out, the excuse found it's way to him as the meeting room doors opened and two guards entered the room, dragging something behind them which they were more than happy to drop into the middle of the floor.   
  
Qui-Gon stood so fast that he smacked his left knee hard under the table. The crack was enough to make the nearest Accorian wince. Qui-Gon ignored the pain racing up his leg and exclaimed, "Obi-Wan!"  
  
The boy looked up at the shout, the candlelight in the room casting shadows upon his body. Qui-Gon was not sure what shocked him more, the fact that his apprentice sported numerous bleeding cuts and scrapes that criss-crossed the length of his body, or that the fact that his Padawan was bare butt naked, the only exception being his utility belt which was now a size too large and hung off the boy's hips. The boy was also soaking wet from head to toe.  
  
It was at this point that the power was finally restored and the lights came on in the conference room. Qui-Gon crossed the room in the space of a heartbeat, shrugging out of his robe and bending down to place it around his now shivering charge. When the lights had blinked on, Obi-Wan had huddled into a ball in a vain attempt to hide his nakedness. Qui-Gon wrapped the thick fabric around the boy, undoing the belt so it could be carried, and helped his Padawan to stand.   
  
Obi-Wan stood, head bowed in contrition, one step behind his master. One glance at the boy showed he was embarrassed and humiliated beyond all reason. His face was a blushing red color, all the way to the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry, Master." His voice was little more than a whisper. He drew the cloak tighter, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.   
  
Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow in consternation at his apprentice. That one look said that there definitely would be some explaining to do when they were alone. His master then turned back to the delegates who had been staring openly at Obi-Wan with unveiled curiosity. "I humbly apologize for the interruption, and the delay in the proceedings. I request that we defer for the remainder of the day and reconvene tomorrow morning. We are from a race that does require meals and sleep more often than your species seems to." He bowed politely and waited for the answer.  
  
A smattering of hushed whispers passed across the table as the delegates discussed Qui-Gon's suggestion. A few moments later the decision was declared that the negotiations would halt for the day and restart at first light in the morning.   
  
"Thank you, Grand Dem Canil." Qui-Gon said as he bowed again. "I look forward to meeting with you again." He then placed one hand on his Padawan, who also bowed formally. Then using the same hand he steered the boy towards the door and out of the room.  
  
They walked down the hallway towards the exit doors in silence. Obi-Wan kept his place, one step behind and to the right of his Master and walked quietly, head down. He didn't dare say a word, not one word.   
  
They reached the doors and Qui-Gon turned to face Obi-Wan. "When I open this door, you are to go straight across the courtyard and into the living quarters." His voice was deep and commanding.  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan felt guilty enough now, as they were about to step out into the storm and he was wearing his master's robe, while Qui-Gon would now have to cross the courtyard in the rain. He shifted his belt from one hand to the other, the lightsaber hanging from it lightly tapping against his bare leg.  
  
Qui-Gon lifted the hood to protect Obi-Wan's face. "Good. Now go." He pressed the keys to open the door and it hissed open letting in a gale of wind and sheets of water.   
  
Obi-Wan ducked his head and ran out into the storm, his bare feet splashing heavily in the puddles as he raced across the yard towards the other building. He could feel the water on his body despite his master's robe. Not that it mattered, he had already been out in this with less on.  
  
Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan reached the other building safely before ducking his own head and running out into the rain himself. Stinging needles of water assaulted his unprotected face, neck and hands. The storm had been pretty bad before, now it seemed to be getting worse. His boots left impressions in the mud as he stomped his way towards the building just ahead. He swore silently under his breath for getting himself assigned to this sithspawn of a mission. He always seemed to get the worst ones.  
  
He saw the building now, right in front of him and he dashed for the door, which was being held open by Obi-Wan. As he stepped inside, he tried to shake some of the water off of his hands and face while Obi-Wan closed the door with a hiss. Both of them now stood dripping in the alcove. Qui-Gon let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head as he looked at his soggy Padawan. Scolding would come later. Right now they both had to get dried up and warmed up before they both caught the death of cold. He turned and began to lead the way towards their room.  
  
**********  
  
With a small sigh, Qui-Gon licked his lips and placed his datapad down near his nearly empty teacup. He was still waiting for Obi-Wan to come out of the refresher. It seemed as if he had sent the boy in over an hour ago, but by checking his chrono it was really less than 20 minutes. He closed his eyes and tempered his impatience with calm. At least now that he was warm, dry and away from the delegates, his headache had subsided to a general throb that he could withstand.  
  
He picked up his sandwich and took another bite as he glanced at the refresher door. Force, just what was the boy doing in there? How long did it take to wash? Then he remembered the cuts and scrapes on the teenager's back. Obi-Wan was probably in a lot of pain. He put down his sandwich and dusted the crumbs off his tunic as he stood and headed for their packs.  
  
In one pocket of the medpack he had brought he took out a small jar of Bacta ointment. He also took out some cotton gauze pads, and a few large bandages. He brought the items back into the room and placed them down on the small table with his partially finished meal and lifted his eyes to the door again. Still closed.   
  
He could hear the sounds of the water shower going, and shook his head. If his Padawan was hoping to avoid a confrontation by locking himself in the fresher, he was going to have a big surprise waiting for him when he did exit. Qui-Gon could wait all night for this explanation, and it better be good. He settled himself back on the small couch and picked up his sandwich again. He didn't really have much time to fix something, and after waiting all day for sustenance, having anything in his stomach was better than nothing.  
  
He was also waiting for his chance to use the shower, whether it be sonics or water, he didn't care. They had entered the rooms in silence and Qui-Gon had jumped at the chance to change into dry clothes, preferring his Padawan to use the fresher first, as the boy was probably a bit colder than his master by that point.   
  
He finished up his food, and just as he was going to get up again and check on his lost apprentice the door to the fresher opened and Obi-Wan stepped out followed closely by a cloud of steam. The boy was wearing only a towel around his waist and his skin was scrubbed clean and very pink from the heat of the shower. He glanced up and met his master's eyes for a brief moment before looking away in shame and embarrassment.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master?"   
  
"Come here, Padawan." He waited until the boy was standing in front of him to begin his examination of the cuts and scrapes that were very prominent on the young man's arms, back, chest and legs. As he took careful note of each wound, he began his questioning. "Did you start the healing on these?" He indicated a few of the deeper ones with a gentle finger.  
  
A slight nod of the head. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Good." Qui-Gon reached for the Bacta and took out a small dollop of the greasy ooze. "Now would you please explain to me just how you ended up with all this damage and completely naked in front of the whole room of delegates?" He turned the smaller body in front of his around so he could start on the deepest cut, one that crossed the boy's back from his right shoulder blade to his mid-back area. Less than half an inch deep it was a bright red color with torn edges. He carefully applied the Bacta and waited.  
  
Obi-Wan winced at the coldness of the ointment and hissed in a pain filled breath. He closed his eyes and tried to release most of his pain to the Force.   
  
Qui-Gon felt the boy stiffen at his touch. "Sorry." He sent a calming wave of Force energy towards Obi-Wan and the boy relaxed. The next dab of Bacta he warmed between his palms before applying it. "I'm still waiting."  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan answered, confused.  
  
"For an explanation, Padawan, and it better be good."  
  
"Oh. Right." Obi-Wan took a deep breath in while figuring out where to start. Should he just jump in and tell his Master the whole tale from the end working backwards or should he start from when he had left his Master? Which would be easiest? Better yet, which would be more likely to earn him less punishment? He had been considering this in the fresher and had yet to come up with any easy way to explain the whole fiasco. Either way he was sure to earn a scowl of disapproval from the elder Jedi and lots of time in meditation.   
  
He turned his head slightly to see his Master looking at him with calm and patience. Well at least he wasn't scowling. Or angry. Yet. That could change by the time he was finished with his story. He took another small breath in. Best to start from the beginning.  
  
"Well, Master, after I left the conference room, I headed towards the dining hall." He bit his lip as Qui-Gon tended another cut. Force, but those hurt! He should have been more careful. He cleared his throat and continued. "When I got there, they were just finishing up the noonday meal. I ordered myself one, like you said, and was told to wait while they prepared it. While I was waiting, I heard a sound, sort of a cross between a whine and a sniffle. I went to investigate thinking someone was in pain."  
  
"I see. Go on." So far his Padawan had done nothing out of the ordinary. He turned the boy around and lifted his arms to check his sides.   
  
"Well, back in one of the corners near the door, I found one of the youngers, the Accorian children. This one was a girl, her long pink hair gave it away. She couldn't have been more than 4 or 5, Master, and she was crying. I looked around but didn't see anyone looking for her. She looked lost and scared. I picked her up and carried her to my table." He put his hands down and gripped at his towel which was starting to loosen and fall off his hips.   
  
"Mmm…hmmm…" Qui-Gon said noncommitingly.   
  
"I went back to get my food, and thinking of her, I picked out a bit extra just in case she was hungry. By the time I got back to the table with the tray I found four of her agemates; well they were a bit older than her, maybe like 8 or 9; harassing her. They were pulling at her hair and teasing her cruelly."  
  
He paused a second to see if his Master agreed with his actions so far. Qui-Gon remained silent as he used a bit of the gauze to clean the dried blood away from one of the scrapes. Obi-Wan continued. "I put the tray of food on the table and told them to leave her alone. One of the boys told me to leave her alone and stick to my own kind. He told me the Jedi weren't wanted on Accor."  
  
Qui-Gon was now checking Obi-Wan's legs. The scrapes there weren't as bad so he gently cleaned them and left them to heal on their own. "How did you respond, Obi-Wan?" He closed up the jar of Bacta and placed it on the table near the used gauze. The rest of the healing would have to come naturally.   
  
Obi-Wan shifted slightly but continued his story. "He began to push me around, he used his hands to shove me. He was pretty brave for a boy his size. I could have restrained him at any time, Master, but I remembered what you said about not demonstrating my skills when I would be so obviously superior." Obi-Wan shrugged. "For a little while I let him think he was in control. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded just a bit. Obi-Wan had still behaved like a true Jedi, trying to defuse the situation with talk instead of violence. He watched as the boy's eyes drifted towards the plate that had held Qui-Gon's sandwich just minutes before. He was getting the sense that this was where the tale would pick up and the real explaining would begin. He looked up at Obi-Wan and the boy realized his attention was drifting.   
  
Obi-Wan brought his eyes back front and center and continued with the story. "After a few forceful shoves, he was pretty proud of himself, and getting more violent. I was starting to worry he would begin hitting either me or the girl so I decided to end this whole incident. His friends were now goading him on, for him to 'pop the Jedi' as they put it. I figured the best way to end this without violence was to deflate his ego. To embarrass him. The little girl was now crying again, Master. She was really scared they were going to hurt me."  
  
Again the eyes slid towards the plate, this time lingering for a few seconds and accompanied by a low growl from Obi-Wan's stomach.   
  
"Are you hungry, Padawan?" Qui-Gon interrupted the story. "I'm sensing here that none of that food you bought made it into your stomach."  
  
"Yes, Master. No, Master." Obi-Wan answered both questions rapidly. Qui-Gon had started to stand then looked at the boy, not sure which answer went with which question.  
  
His apprentice shrugged again. "I had to use the force to get him to leave me alone. The easiest way was for me to dump the food on him and his friends." Obi-Wan didn't bother to mention the laughter that had come from the young girl had made him feel pleased with his non-violent solution. Her face had lit up and her tears had stopped. The sight of the soup and noodles clinging to the boy's hair, dripping down his face, and staining his clothes had set her off in large giggles. She had climbed down from her spot and placed her small blue hand in his larger one. "It stopped them for a few minutes, and calmed the girl down. I thought it best we leave at that point, before they could come after us. We never got the chance to eat."  
  
Qui-Gon had to stifle a groan. Throwing food around. He was sure to hear of that tomorrow in the briefings. Where did Obi-Wan pick up on this kind of mischief? He got up and prepared the teenager a sandwich, and added a small pomafruit to the plate. He filled a glass with chilled Bantha milk then brought the whole thing back into the room where Obi-Wan was waiting patiently. "Why don't you go put some leggings on before you eat?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master." He disappeared into the refresher and came back out in record time wearing his exercise leggings. They hadn't packed much clothing for this mission and now Obi-Wan was minus a set, plus his robe. Qui-Gon was still wondering about that, but he was sure to find out before this night was over. Obi-Wan needed to eat first, then they could continue the talk.   
  
His student dived into the food, taking large bites of the nerfmeat sandwich. He washed it down with a large gulp of the milk. With the back of his hand he wiped away the filmy moustache left behind and then attacked the sandwich again. The food was good, well it wasn't as good as lunch would have been, but it did help take the edge off his hunger.   
  
The elder Jedi watched as the food was devoured. Once the plate was empty and Obi-Wan was satiated; he picked up the empty dishes and brought them to the sink. He returned to find Obi-Wan covering a small burp with one hand.  
  
"Excuse me, Master." He sighed contentedly.  
  
Qui-Gon sat next to the boy. "Are you full now, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Thank you."  
  
"Can we continue now? I believe we were at the part where you were leaving the dining hall? I don't approve of your solution to the problem you faced, but I want to hear the rest of the tale before I decide what to do with you."   
  
Obi-Wan wrinkled his forehead for a moment, thinking back. "Yes, Master. I know now that I should have tried something else, but that was the first thing that came to mind." He bowed his head slightly and spoke softly. "I will apologize to the delegates tomorrow for that."  
  
"That will be acceptable. Now go on with your story."  
  
"Well me and Vela; that's her name by the way; well we left the dining hall and headed towards the recreation building. She wasn't wearing any outer garments, just the simple play clothes most of the youngers wear here. I wrapped her in my robe and we dashed across the courtyard."   
  
"Wait a minute." Qui-Gon broke into the tale. "Why that building? Why not bring her to where we were? Force knows I could have used the interruption." He grimaced as he remembered the droning talks with no real progress.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his braid between his fingers wondering if his Master would denounce him as a Padawan by the time this whole mission was over. He hadn't even begun to get to the meat of his story. "She said her mother would be in there. She was supposed to have gotten a snack and returned but was bullied into giving up her money and rain jacket by the boys that had picked on me."  
  
Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to frown. "What kind of parent sends a small child out in the rain to get food by themselves?"  
  
"Funny you should ask, Master. Vela is the daughter of one of the delegates you were speaking to. Primus Kel. His spouse is the recreation director. She was otherwise occupied and Vela told me she had done this many times before." He caught his Master's eyes for the next statement. "Vela says she was picked on because her father was meeting with the Jedi."  
  
Qui-Gon let that sink in. Poor child, he could now sympathize with the plight Obi-Wan had faced. "Continue, Obi-Wan."  
  
The boy looked away, stared at the wall as he tried to remember the next part of this whole mishap. "We got to the rec hall and into one of the rooms used for rolaball."  
  
Rolaball? Qui-Gon tried to place the game mentally. "Isn't that the one where the players hover on antigrav shoeblades and toss a ball around with hooked sticks?"  
  
"Yes, Master, that's the one."   
  
"Ok, you are in the rolaball room with Vela. Now what?"   
  
Obi-Wan stood, then sat, then stood again. Oh how he didn't want to say this next part. "Well, there was a practice game going on. Vela darted across the room and I tried to stop her! Master I thought she was going to get hurt!" He paced a few steps then turned and bit his lip. "How was I to know that her shoes were actually antigrav sandals?" He raced forward with the next bit, just anxious to get it over with. "She floated right across the room and I stumbled onto the court. The players didn't know what to make of me there, and I got hit with one of those sithbegotten sticks! It ripped through my tunics. I tried to crawl off of the court but once the game was underway, I was I guess you could say, underfoot. I did finally get out of the playing field but not before I garnered all these cuts." He sighed. "I went to look for Vela, but she had disappeared in the ruckus."   
  
Well, that explained the cuts and scrapes and the missing robe. "Did you attempt to get help at that point?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Accorians were afraid of me. They just backed away when I tried to approach them. I left the rolaball court and went to the nearest fresher room to try to stop some of the bleeding. I took off my tunics and tried to clean the cuts. It was at this point that the boys I had tangled with earlier found me."  
  
"Now what did you do?" Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead. His headache was starting to return.   
  
"I went out the window."  
  
"Out the window? Oh, Obi-Wan, why?"  
  
"I wasn't in any kind of mood to deal with them, Master." He turned away and began his pacing again. "I just wanted at that point to get back to our room. I was tired, hungry, wet and in pain, Master. So, yes, I hopped out the window." He looked down and mumbled the next part. "I just didn't see the thicathorns under it."  
  
Qui-Gon had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. His student had landed in a patch of thicathorns. Qui-Gon remembered his own experience with the thorny bushes. Placed strategically, they would grab your clothing with sharp points and not let go. He had once had to cut his hair even to escape. The merciless plant was also known to infect certain species with a slow acting poison. Humans were naturally immune. His Padawan had been lucky.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He could sense the amusement coming from his mentor. Well that would change soon enough he was afraid. "My leggings were shredded by the time I got out. I was lucky to even be able to retrieve my belt. There wasn't even enough intact cloth remaining to cover me." His eyes filled with tears at the memory of being so frustrated. All this because he wanted to help a child.   
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't mean to laugh at you. I'm sure what you went through was pretty rough."   
  
Obi-Wan snorted. Rough wasn't the word. Now his face reddened as he told the final part of his tale. This was the part where he would get the thousand meditations. "I tried to head back to our room, Master, tried to cover up as best as I was able, given the fact I wasn't wearing anything. How was I to know there was a holovid camera and galaxy news crew covering the negotiations? They were outside the rec hall after hearing I was inside." He could have cursed the people who had alerted them. "I was trying to hide from them in the shadows. When I thought they weren't looking I made a run for it." He spoke the last part softly, almost whispered it. "They managed to get me on video."  
  
Qui-Gon had ceased to be amused. He stood now and crossed to where Obi-Wan was and grabbed his student by the arms. "What do you mean, they have video?"  
  
"I heard them say it, Master. That it would be broadcast to the Balmeri that the Jedi could not be trusted." He hung his head and awaited the punishment that he was sure to get. He had compromised the mission, and embarrassed his Master. "It was shortly thereafter that I was caught by the guards and brought to you. I'm sorry, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon released his hold on the boy. He knew the Jedi Temple would be watching the Galactic news feeds for the Jedi placed on any mission. It was routinely done as a precaution, or a way to gather further information. He pictured the Council facing the vid screen when this news broke.  
  
The poodoo was going to hit the fan. Big time.  
  
~To Be Continued 


End file.
